Think of Me
by xoxcatchmexox
Summary: AU. Dan pulled away pressing his forehead softly against hers, "Do you ever think of me?" Blair smiled, "I always think about you." Dan/Blair mentions of Nate/ Blair and Serena/Dan


**Hey I just wrote this in like half an hour I hope you like it and yeah, reviews are love!**

Blair plopped down on the grass next to her best friend, Dan. Dan watched her from the corner of his eye as she stared up at the sky with a pensive look on her face, very concentrated for a seven year old.

Once his curiosity got the best of him Dan turned on his side his elbow holding him up as he glanced at Blair, "Hey Blair?" when his arm quivered Dan leaned on his back again stretching his body out on the grass,

"Hmm?" She answered after a short amount of time her response short as she turned her head away from the sky to look at him still deep in thought,

"What are you thinking about?" Dan glanced around taking in the fact that everyone else was at the playground and he and Blair were the only ones on the grass,

"A lot of things," Blair said sitting up and crossing her legs Indian style, "Dan?"

Dan sat up mimicking her facing his best friend and giving her a warm smile, "Yeah Blair?"

"Do you know Nate?" She asked timidly twirling her fingers around her hair slowly slightly messing up the perfect curls she had before,

"Yup," Dan said nodding as he loosened the tie he had to wear for school even as a third grader.

"Well," Blair said holding her head up high looking in Nate's direction as he pulled on Chuck's bow tie and ran around keeping it away from Chuck, "I'm gonna marry him someday." she stated confidently.

Dan's eyes widened, "you can't."

"Why not?" Blair demanded leaning forward and fixing his crooked tie, spinning it on her finger first before letting it go.

"Because," Dan said his arms rising in the air as he began flailing them wildly, "He kissed Serena… on the mouth! So now he has cooties!" His logic made sense to him as an eight year old.

"So?" Blair asked, obviously more mature than Dan even though technically he was several months older than her.

"Then after Nate kissed her Serena tried to give me one of those kisses my mommy gives my daddy but I ran way because I don't want cooties like Nate!" Dan let out a relived breath when he told her that he was still 'free of cooties'.

Blair opened her mouth to speak when the bell that signaled the end of the day cut her off before she had time to get her thought out, "Can you walk me to my car?" She asked Dan even though he always walked her to the car even in the rain.

"Okay," Dan said offering her a hand and gently pulling her to her feet, falling in step with her, "Today my daddy is going to pick me up then we're going to meet my mommy and Jenny at the big steps" Dan said excitedly,

Blair smiled at him as they began walking in silence Dan's feet scuffing the cement as he kicked the loose bits of gravel, they reached the car her driver already holding the door open for her she gave Dan a wave and was about to get in when he spoke,

"Blair?" Dan asked suddenly scuffing his shoe shyly as he looked at her.

"What?" She asked offering him a bright smile as she turned around to look at him.

"Would you think of me?" Dan said, smiling shyly at her for the first time since he met her, which was back when they were in diapers.

Blair's eyebrows knotted together in confusion, "For what?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

Dan blushed, opening his mouth to speak but having trouble saying what he wanted to say to his best friend. "Well, if you don't get to marry Nate, will you think of me?" Dan said finally in one breath a nervous smile taking over his features.

Blair gave him a big smile, "I guess," She said then she got into her car waving at Dan from the window.

Dan watched as the car pulled away from his sight, "Yes!" he exclaimed pumping his little fist in the air.

Xxx

Blair and Dan were sitting at their favorite spot to be after school after a long time of begging their parents they allowed Blair and Dan to go to the park with supervision because they still were only eleven, so Blair's baby sitter was sitting on a bench away from them reading a magazine not paying attention to them,

Blair suddenly shifted as a thought filled her head; she slowly raised her gaze to Dan's, "Have you ever kissed anyone?" She asked quickly running her fingers lightly along the flowers in the grass before pulling one out and placing it behind her ear,

"Like they do on TV, or like my mom and dad do?" Dan said laughing a little as he remembered watching how different the people on TV kissed then his mother and father did. Blair shrugged in way to tell him it didn't matter, "No." He said finally answering Blair's question shaking his head to confirm,

"Well… maybe we should," Blair said shrugging slightly, "just to see what the big deal is."

"But..." Dan began a blush creeping up on his cheeks, "I don't know how."

"I don't either." Blair smiled encouragingly, "which is why we should. To you know, learn."

Dan looked away still blushing, "why?"

Blair shrugged nonchalantly, "I figured my first kiss should be with someone I trust, and I trust you." She paused, "But if you don't want to it's totally cool-"

Dan interrupted her, "I'll do it, Blair." Dan said as he flashed a crooked smile that made her swoon, "What do we do then?" Dan questioned as he closed the book he was reading before,

"Close your eyes." Blair replied,

"But then I won't be able to see anything." Dan said beginning to protest,

Blair shook her head, her curls swaying slightly in the wind Dan noticed, "I'll close my eyes too." She answered,

"How about we both keep our eyes open." Dan suggested,

"Fine." Blair agreed, "One the count of three."

"One," Dan leaned closer,

"Two," Blair said leaning in closer as well,

"Two and a half," Dan said nervously when he began feeling her breath on his lips,

"Three." Blair whispered against his lips both of their eyes fluttering shut despite their agreement, she kissed him quickly and then pulled away after a few seconds,

"Say something." Blair said awkwardly as she saw his wide eyes, "It's too quiet."

"Uh, uh…" Dan fumbled with his words having trouble trying to break the silence even though he wanted to be a writer, "Do you still want to marry Nate?" He asked out curiosity and to break the silence,

Blair pondered the question, "Kind of," She said unsurely,

Dan smiled at her and moved to sit next to her opening the story book on his lap as he began reading a story to her, she rested her head on his shoulder sighing contently,

Xxx

Dan walked into the snow flake ball with a girl he didn't want to be with, also known as his girlfriend, Serena Van Der Woodsen. Sure, every other guy wanted to be with her but Dan, who actually had her, didn't. He wanted to be with Blair. Blair, she was with the golden boy of St. Jude's, and the boy of her dreams, Nate Archibald. Blair and Nate had been dating since freshman year and she was well on her way of getting her wish from when she was seven, to marry Nate Archibald.

Dan had been with Serena for almost two years, he had stopped being best friends with Blair about two years ago as well.

"Hey Dan," Serena said grabbing his hand at the same time dragging him to the dance floor.

"Yes, Serena?" He asked as she continued to drag hi.,

"Would you mind if I dance with Nate for like, one song?" Serena said casually biting her lip, "I promised him I would."

"Isn't he here with Blair?" Dan questioned raising his eyebrows, not believing Blair would be okay with her boyfriend dancing with another girl.

"Nate said she'd be okay with it." Serena said shrugging.

"Go ahead then," Dan said pushing her lightly to go.

Serena bit her lip again, "That's the thing… I kind of need you to dance with Blair so I can dance with Nate."

"Why?"

"Because Nate said that's the only reason Blair agreed to have Nate dance with me." Serena said clasping her hands together begging him to go.

"Fine…" Dan said after a moment, "Fine." He was once again being dragged across the dance floor, this time to Nate and Blair as they danced their bodies moving together with the beat, it made Dan jealous when he saw their bodies were so close together.

Nate pulled away from Blair when he saw Serena and began eagerly pulling her away to dance with him, leaving Blair without so much as saying goodbye to her.

Blair glared after the two blondes when her eyes caught Dan'. She smiled beckoning him to her, "Humphrey." She said addressing him how she usually did now-a- days.

"Waldorf," he said nodding at her and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his suit.

Blair and Dan both looked over at Nate and Serena grinding in the middle of the dance floor smiling and talking together, "Let's dance." Blair said quickly looking away from Nate and Serena.

"Okay," Dan said and just as they were about to dance as slow song began playing, he expected Serena and Nate to come and dance with their dates but they wrapped their arms around each other and began dancing.

Blair took a step forwards placing her arms around Dan's neck swaying lightly to the song; Dan placed his hands on Blair's waist and began swaying with her, "This is nice," Dan commented.

"Yeah," Blair said placing her head on his chest, "We had plenty of practice back in middle school." Blair smiled in remembrance of their old friendship and how they would always be each other's dates back in middle school before they were actually in relationships.

"What happened to us?" Dan placed his chin on her head holding her closely, and then he remembered…

_"Why are you going out with Nate when my dad's opening his art gallery?" Dan said angrily, he never minded but he was getting so sick of always coming second to Nate _freakin' _Archibald._

_"He asked me to Dan, what was I supposed to do? He's my boyfriend!" Blair exclaimed angrily trying to turn away from Dan's burning gaze, "Why does it matter anyway? It's just your Dad's a stupid art opening." she mumbled in annoyance to the wall in front of her._

_Dan sucked in a sharp breath, "What did you just say?" he asked in bewilderment._

_Blair squared her shoulders, and turned back around to face him, using her cold attitude she learned in high school she looked him in the eyes and uttered the words that started the end, "It's just a stupid art opening."_

_Dan looked on with shock, "You know my Dad is putting up some of the stuff I did, you know why this is important to me," he shouted at her angrily._

_Blair shrugged carelessly, "I have better things to do Brooklyn." she used the nickname the mean kids at school called him, she used his zip code against him even though she already knew he was insecure of where he came from._

_Dan looked at her for a long time hoping he was hearing things, when he continued to stare into the cold eyes a new Blair Waldorf, a Blair Waldorf he didn't know he turned on his heel and walked away, "Where are you going, Cabbage Patch?" Blair said using another mean nickname that the kids at school had given him, proving to Dan she changed because before it was always Dan or Danny Boy, even Humphrey never before had she used the mean nicknames too, "Running away won't help anything. Don't be the coward that you always are!"_

_Dan stopped and turned himself again to look at her, "I'm not running Blair. You've changed and to be honest I don't like this new you, be sure to call me when the real Blair Waldorf comes back." He began walking away again._

_"You'll regret this Dan." He heard her call after him._

_"Hey," he called over his shoulder, "Or don't I honestly don't care anymore. Just know I won't be here when you realize what you've done, but by all means have fun with Nate." he said the last part sarcastically roughly pushing the button for the elevator._

_Once she could no longer hear the sound of the descending elevator and she realized he was really gone her shoulders slumped, "I don't want Nate. I want you." She whispered not knowing why she had whispered _that_ but she knew it was true she walked sadly up her stairs going to get ready for her date._

"Something stupid I did." Blair mumbled against his shoulder.

"It's okay," Dan whispered into her hair, "It's in the past. I just really want to be your friend again Blair."

Blair looked up at him shocked, she had wanted this for so long and now that it was here she didn't want it because she began realizing something that was there for so long, "No."

"What?" Dan asked, hurt evident in his eyes.

"No, I don't want to be friends with you Dan." She took a deep breath, "I've liked you since we were eleven," She looked away from him afraid of his response.

"I've liked you too." Dan looked confused, "You were my best friend of course I liked you."

Blair sighed, exasperated. She couldn't understand how he didn't understand what she meant, "I love you, Dan. And not the way you're supposed to love your best friend, I'm in love with you, Daniel Humphrey." She said finally after thinking of ways to make him understand, "I always have been."

Dan looked perplexed, did Blair really say she… "I love you too." Escaped his lips not understanding why, but knowing that it's always been true.

Blair smiled and leaned up pressing her lips to Dan's softly; Dan was shocked at first but quickly returned the kiss, the world disappearing around the two of them, all they felt were each other.

Dan pulled away pressing her forehead against hers, "Did you ever think of me?" He asked breathlessly,

She smiled, "I always think about you, I still do."

Xxx

Dan stood at the altar waiting for his bride to appear, his smile never leaving his face. He was finally getting married to the girl of his dreams, the love of his life, his soul mate, his better half, the wind beneath his wings and many other clichés. The music began playing and he saw her begin walking down the aisle, time seemed to be slowing down.

Everything was happening in slow motion and suddenly he heard himself say, "I do."

When Blair's time came he looked at her nervously, what if she never got over Nate, what if secretly she's been harboring feeling for Chuck Bass, what if- "I do." He heard her say smiling brightly at him, all his worries fading.

Soon they were sharing their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey when he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'm so glad you thought of marrying me instead of Nate."

"I never stopped thinking about you, since the day you asked me to think about you if I didn't marry Nate. I'll never stop thinking about you, I love you." She smiled and kissed him softly,

"I love you." He leaned down and placed his head on top of hers "And it was always you, never anyone else. You've always been it for me, Blair. Just so you know..." he smiling happily,

Blair looked at him lovingly, "You think of me?" She smiled, when he nodded and kissed her lovingly taking her breath away just like her always did. The truth was as soon as Dan told her to think of him instead of Nate she always pictured marrying him, she always thought of him, and the truth is he always thought of her.


End file.
